Examples of a transmission include one using a swing gear (see. e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2). Patent Document 1 discusses a reduction gear mechanism for obtaining a great reduction gear ratio. Patent document 2 discusses a steering angle ratio variable steering apparatus capable of changing a steering angle ratio.